Around The Neighborhood
by faeriesandunicorns
Summary: Take your favorite cats, and put them in houses around a neighborhood. Now say that there are six cats, three tom, three she-cat. Now they all have a mate. Now each of the she-cats are expecting. What in the world could happen? Cover made by talentlesswitch, the cat OUTLINE made by leftysmudgez on Deviantart.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**This is a silly story I came up with that was intended to be a oneshot. I doubt it will be more than 5 chapters long, okie dokes?**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these cats, I just took out the second parts of their names. Erin Hunter/Vicky Holmes does (Guess what? I met her!)! I would have liked to have these cats though. They would be good friends for my two cuddly companions.  


**Enjoy-read-review-favorite-follow-something!  
**

* * *

Blue purred as her owners dumped some delicious soft food on her platter. She stretched her paws as her house folk cooed to her and scratched behind her ears. She settled into her warm, soft yet tasteless food and debated her life.

Blue had a nice house with nice folk. They constantly played with her, and the small ones tended to follow her around most of the time. Blue got lots of attention and she loved it.

Just then, one of the little house folk came running in wailing to their queen. On one of their paws there was a small mark with some yucky smelling blood on it. Blue rubbed off her whiskers with her paw and went over to the kit, who was being comforted by the she-folk. The kit exclaimed something and picked up Blue uncomfortably, who pushed her way out of the kit's clumsy forepaws. Blue changed her mind- she did not particularly want to comfort the kit. Blue choked down the rest of her food quickly and then ran out the cat flap, looking for her friend Fire.

Blue found Fire sitting on the edge of his territory, his fence.

"Hello, Fire!" Blue exclaimed, which startled her friend, who screeched.

"Blue! You scared me." Fire said affectionately, rubbing his head against Blue's cheek.

"Stop that!" Blue mewed, pushing back. "I thought you had a mate."

"I do," Fire admitted. "I'm not being like that to you! I just wanted to tell you something."

"What?" Blue asked, intrigued.

"Sand's having kits! I'm going to be a father!" Fire announced proudly.

"Wow, Fire! Congratulations!" Blue said with a hint of jealousy. She wished she could be like that with her love Oak, but he lived far away, and Oak believed that they couldn't be together. Oak lived near Silver, and Silver's mate was Gray, but Gray lived near Blue.

Blue shook her head, she was confusing herself.

"Hello!" Said another voice coming from a fluffy gray cat. Gray!

"Hi, Gray!" Fire greeted Gray. "Guess what?"

"What?" Asked Gray, settling beside Blue.

"Sand is having kits!"

"Really? Guess what! So is Silver!" Gray proclaimed.

"Wow!" Blue broke in. "You're both going to be fathers!"

Fire's gaze softened. "Oh, Blue. I'm so sorry." He had heard the regret and bitterness in Blue's voice.

"It's.. all okay. I just wish that Oak realized that just because we live far apart doesn't mean we can't be mates. I mean, look at Gray and Silver!" Blue's tail hung far down. "I'm going to talk to him. See you later. Congratulations on the kits!"

And Blue set out in search of Oak.

When she arrived in Oak and Silver's neighborhood, the first cat she was someone she knew only vaguely- Crooked.

"Hello, Crooked, have you seen Oak around?" Blue greeted the older cat.

"Yes, he's over in his garden, brooding about something or other." Crooked informed Blue.

"Thank you!" Blue said gratefully, who darted off. A few minutes later, she saw Oak, who was, in fact, looking quite glum. "Oak!" She exclaimed. "What's happened?"

Oak looked up at her. "Hello, Blue. Did you hear the nose? Silver's expecting."

"Yes, I did. So is Sand." Blue said, settling against Oak.

"Well, it got me thinking. I mean, if Gray and Silver can be mates.."

"This is what I've been trying to tell you!"

"-then we can."

Blue and Oak curled up next to one another, and fell fast asleep.

Several hours later, Oak woke up Blue.

"Blue? Blue, get up. Listen. I feel guilty, we live so far apart, and besides, there's this other cat-"

"Another cat?" Blue gasped. "Good-bye, Oak."

About a half moon after that meeting, Blue was feeling dreadful. She knew why, and she didn't want to admit it. Her house folk had brought her to the vet, and Blue knew they knew.

Blue was sitting outside with Sand, Gray, and Fire. They were discussing possible names for Sand and Fire's kits, and some for Gray and Silver's kits as well, though Silver was not there.

"Say, Blue." Sand said. "You sure have been eating a lot, haven't you? You're bigger than I am!"

"Well," Admitted Blue. "Truth is, I'm having kits as well."

"WHAT?" Said all three other cats, perfectly in sync.

"Yes, well, Oak is the father, but he's seeing another cat, so I'll be raising them on my own." Blue sighed.

"Oh, Blue, that's awful!" Comforted Fire, who was in the middle of picking some dirt out of Sand's back fur, where she could not reach anymore.

"It'll be all right... It has to be."

* * *

**Next chapter coming soon! (told you it was silly!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, it's short.. and they probably all will be. I'm not really writing this seriously or anything, I have no idea if I'll continue.**

**In other news.. thanks MysteryGirl123456789 for the follows! I really appreciate it, seriously. You're the first, so here's your shout out! Haha.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Nooo, I don't own Warriors or any of its characters or content. Only my brain. And a couple other things. But yeah. Erin Hunter is epical and owns it all.  
**

**Yay.  
**

* * *

Blue paced around the yard with Fire, Sand, and Gray. Silver was kitting, and they had no idea what to do. She was obviously in a lot of pain, and there was a lot of blood. But none of the cats knew much about kitting, and didn't know how normal this was.

Silver yowled, again and again, but she suddenly went silent. Blue, Fire, Sand, and Gray looked at each other anxiously, and ran over to her. Silver's eyes were glossed over and she wasn't moving. Two small kits lay next to her.

Blue and Sand grabbed the kits and groomed them anxiously, while Fire and Gray cried at Silver to wake up. Fire eventually gave up and lay down, his face buried in his tail. Gray did not give up. He continued to nudge at her and even resorted to nipping her, but there was no response.

"Silver." He said weakly, giving up. "Oh, Silver. Good bye."

Blue lay down the kit she had been grooming that was now softly sleeping, and she went over to Gray. "It's going to be okay." She comforted. "Come see your kits, they're beautiful."

"They're alive?" Gray's eyes grew wide. He darted over to the two small kittens and nuzzled them.

"They need milk." Sand said, worried. "But I don't think Blue or I can feed them yet."

Gray's eyes darkened with worry. "Fire, do you think you could find a she-cat that can nurse them?"

Fire nodded and ran off.

"What will you name them?" Questioned Blue.

"I think.. Feather and Storm was what Silver wanted. Look at Feather, she's identical to Silver! Oh... Silver.." And Gray got up to mourn with the body of his mate. Blue wanted to go over and mourn for her as well, but she knew that Gray would need some privacy, and so Blue stayed with Sand as the two warmed the kits.

Storm nuzzled up in Blue's belly, and wailed when he found no milk. "I'm sorry, little one," Blue apologized. "I don't have any milk yet, not for another moon at least."

This time Feather wailed, and Storm joined in. Luckily, in a moment Fire came back with a she-cat, each holding on to a kit.

"Blue, Sand, this is White, and her two kits, Dove and Ivy. White is going to feed the kits." Fire introduced.

"Oh, good." Blue said over the sound of the kit's wailing. "They're starving."

White settled down to feed Feather and Storm, and soon Dove and Ivy joined in too. Blue, Sand, Gray, and Fire went off to bury Silver's body. Gray was miserable the whole time, but was glad his kits were getting fed.

"Thank you." He said to White.

"It's no problem at all. They are beautiful, and when they're a bit older Dove and Ivy will have playmates." White thanked Gray. "We live on the streets, and so we're not as well fed as we should be. Fire offered food in exchange for my milk and care being shared with the kits."

"Yes, of course! Do you want something now?" Gray offered.

"Yes, that would be nice." White agreed.

And they went on like that for two moons, as the kits grew- the ones inside and out.

* * *

**Random, much? Please review, fave, and follow! ~faeriesandunicorns**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all!**

**News: A cover is in the works! 2 follows! 2 reviews! Hooray! Icecloud447, I'm glad you like it! Please keep checking back for more! orangethunder, I believe I will keep going with this story, thank you! And thanks for your follow!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: We've done this already, guys. I'm not Erin Hunter in disguise (rhyme?!), I don't own this. Okay?  
**

* * *

Blue groaned and rolled over. She had milk now, and it made her feel bigger than ever! Sand was VERY close to kitting, and anxiety was in the air. Everyone remembered what had happened to Silver, and they were afraid it may happen to Sand or Blue.

During the day time, Fire, Gray, White, Sand, and Blue usually were together in the same place, a place that they had made into a little nursery, with four kits running around it. During the night, White stayed at the nursery along with all four of the kits. The other adult cats always made sure White was well fed, sometimes along with Dove and Ivy, who occasionally nibbled on a little bit of soft food. Usually, though, Blue, Sand, Gray, and Fire only managed to bring hard food, which was easier to carry.

Sand was supposed to start kitting within a quarter moon and was finding it harder and harder to be allowed outside. Finally, she just decided to live in the nursery with White and the kits until she kitted, as Sand desperately wanted to be with her friends when she kitted.

While that quarter moon before Sand's kitting passed, the other adult cats, occasionally not including Blue, if she was too tired, would go out to find another cat or two besides White who knew how kitting worked and what was supposed to happen. They finally met a cat named Millie. She didn't have much experience, only one kitting she'd attended, but they all saw how awestruck Gray was by her, and figured that after what had happened to Silver, Feather and Storm needed a mother- a real one, not White.

On the last day of that quarter moon, Sand had a bellyache. All of the cats were very anxious, especially Fire and Sand. The couple kept exchanging anxious looks, and whenever Sand had a pain, Fire yowled as well.

Millie and White felt Sand's belly, and were not surprised to feel a strange rippling and movement, and the kits had changed their positions inside.

Millie, White, and Fire encouraged Sand as she battled the pain. Blue and Gray watched the kits, who were completely oblivious to everything going on around them. Blue was terrified. In a moon, she would be going through the same pain that Sand and Silver had experienced- or in Sand's case, currently experiencing.

Finally, Sand gave birth successfully to two little she-cats. Fire and Sand named them Leaf and Squirrel. Squirrel opened her eyes almost instantly, and within a day was darting around, squeaking, as she was yelled at by Sand and Blue, although they all watched her affectionately.

Finally, after a quarter moon, Sand moved back with her house folk. She left the kits with White and Millie, who had also been a street cat, because Sand feared her folk would take her kits away.

One moon later, Blue woke up to a pang in her belly.

* * *

**I didn't realize how short this chapter was until I uploaded it here, not even 500 words! Sorry guys. And sorry for the cliffhanger. HOWEVER, I'm not continuing until I get an answer or two to this question- Should little Moss(kit) survive, or no?**

**~faeriesandunicorns  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey!**

**Sorry I haven't been writing. I have the usual excuse- I've been busy.**

**When I started writing this chapter, I had no idea where I was going with it. I had no idea this would be the last chapter. It turned out a lot different than I expected.  
**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim this story since I can't claim it as my own. So I disclaim it so Erin Hunter can claim it.  
**

* * *

"Eek!" Blue mewed. She rolled over and stood up. Blue padded over heavily to her door and she flung herself through the cat door. Desperately, she ran towards the nursery. About halfway there, she doubled over in pain again, and let out a small wail.

White happened to be taking Dove and Ivy out for a walk to get some fresh air.

"White!" Blue exclaimed gratefully. "Can you help me get to the nursery? I think- wow, White, I think my kits are coming!"

White wordlessly pushed Blue on towards the nursery. Another wave of pain rolled through her belly. She pressed her ears back and stretched out her tail.

"Blue!" Sand was feeding her two little rascals, and looked up to see Blue's painful expression. "What's going on?"

"Heaven help me!" Blue exclaimed. "Do you think there are cats up there, trying to help me now?" She babbled.

"What are you meowing about?" Gray asked as he walked in next to Millie.

Blue shook her head and fell to the ground. The pain was not lasting, it came and it went, but it left her exhausted. She could feel light lingering pains in her belly, pressing against her from inside.

Suddenly, a larger wave of pain than the rest flooded her. Blue let out a long wail as Millie tried to comfort her. Sand was pacing anxiously about the room, with her kits following behind. Fire had just ended and was pacing about with his mate. Dove and Ivy were playing some game, and their mother was helping Millie. "Push!" White and Millie exclaimed in unison.

As Blue pushed she let out her longest, loudest wail yet, and felt a sudden emptiness. Before seeing what had happened, she felt the need to push again, without White or Millie telling her to.

"Aaargh!" Blue mewed loudly, and felt the emptiness again. "Ah, ah, ah." She panted loudly, as the pain came and went.

"Push!" Exclaimed all the grown cats in the large nest. It was evident she needed to, by the matching wails and pressure.

Blue let out one last push and fell asleep.

Blue blinked open her eyes. In a moment, all came back to her. Had she had kits? Looking at her slightly deflated belly, she realized she had. But where were they? A motherly passion overcame her. Blue wanted to see her kits, and she wanted to see them now.

"My kits?" She whispered. The area around her was empty. Blue pushed herself to her paws and dramatically threw aside all pieces of moss, all leaves on the ground. She looked behind bushes and trees, but she was not able to find any cat or kit.

"Where are my kits?" She sobbed. Blue was confused as to all that was happening- she didn't even know where she was- but she could not find her kits! She knew she would know them when she saw them.

Blue sat on an overturned piece of moss and used her paw to wipe under her watering eyes.

A glint of brown caught Blue's eye.

"Who's there?" Blue asked suspiciously. A small kit creeped out of the shadows.

Blue gasped and jumped on the little kit, bathing her warming her. "Are you the only one?" She asked.

"Mother." Said the little kit solemnly. "Your kitting was too hard for you. For me as well. The other two kits are fine-"

"What do you mean? We're not- we're not-"

"Yes, mother. This is Starclan. Far out in the forest, there are the clans, and here is another one. Starclan is a clan all cats go to. All cats come to Starclan when they have finished their lives." The kit dipped her head.

"That's silly," Blue told off the kit. "You're acting very wise. Not like a kit at all."

"Before a kit is born, they live in Moonclan. All kits forget what it is like there by the time they reach a moon, because of the wonders of Earth. But for a kit who has died at kitting, like me, they don't forget. All of the unborn kits in Moonclan are very wise. As are all of the long time members of Starclan. You will learn to be this way as well."

Blue blinked, and blinked again. "I'm going to name you Moss."

"Name me whatever you want," Moss agreed. "I am your kit."

"How many other kits are there? We have to find them." Blue distractedly looked around the bushes she had found Moss in.

"Mother. Those kits are on Earth, with the living. Your friends are taking care of them. A little she-cat and a little tom. They are playing with the other kits there. Your friends named them Misty and Stone."

"I want to see them." Said Blue firmly. "Bring me to them."  
"You're not ready to see them." The small cat argued.

"I am your mother and I need you to do this for me."

"I will show you Misty and Stone, but you will see I am right in not wanting you to see them." Moss walked down a steep road Blue had not seen before. The two padded down the road until they got to a projection in the air. Blue was stunned but leaned in closer. She saw two beautiful kits running in between older ones that Blue recognized.

"Misty and Stone." She said under her breath. "They look.. so happy. Like they never even knew me."

"They didn't." Said Moss.

That hurt Blue. She pushed herself into a little ball on the ground. Misty and Stone went to Sand and Fire for parental help. None of the grown cats seemed to mourn Blue's absence. Suddenly, Blue realized that her kits, including Moss, did not look like newborns. "How old are you?" She asked.

"Three moons."

"Three moons?" Blue repeated. "How?"

"There's a lot of recovery time needed after death."

"Oh..."

"You can always watch over them, you know. They'll sense your presence, and you can still be there for them- and for me."

"Even though I'm dead?"

"Even though you're dead."

* * *

**Well that was weird.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!  
**

**~faeriesandunicorns  
**


End file.
